Seijyu
by Zoi no miko
Summary: Magic Knight Rayearth - from Innova's point of view. Ever wonder about Emerald & Zagato's side of the story? Has some Shounen ai/Yaoi elements.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
Seijyu  
~Zoi no miko  
  
Chp1  
  
Emerald was pre-occupied. Or as pre-occupied as she was allowed to get, at  
least. Praying always for the well being of a country didn't give you a whole lot of  
time or ability to think about other things. It was in the job description. The Pillar  
of Cephiro had to keep Cephiro safe and stable with their Will, the strongest Will  
in Cephiro.  
  
But... what if that will was turned elsewhere?  
  
Emerald was seated on her dais, in luxury, silks and velvets, feather  
cushions. I settled next to her and she ran her hands through my coat absently, as  
habit, I was sure. Or maybe she got some form of comfort from it, from being able  
to be close to another living thing. As a Seijyu, I didn't pose any threat to Cephiro's  
well-being, I couldn't take the Princess' attention away from her Prayer.  
  
I almost wished I could. Every person in the land loved Emerald, looked up  
to her, and yet, she was more alone than any of them. Her guards, her protectors,  
priest. All their contact with her was supposed to be professional, cold. Like the  
Pillar was set apart from the rest of the world. Which, of course, she was.  
  
Emerald's hand stopped the idle caress of my fur, clinging to a clump,  
trembling slightly. "Innova," she whispered, then turned and buried her face on my  
back. "What can I do?"  
  
I kept silent. It wasn't my place to offer advice, simply listen. Seijyu rarely  
chose to communicate verbally with humans. Though I knew what weighed on her  
mind, what she'd been so careful to hide from everyone. The feelings she only  
cherished when she was alone.  
  
"Zagato-sama...." She whispered. "Zagato-sama is....."  
  
I nestled my head on my paws, satisfied to have been right. The young  
Priest was talented - one of Guru Clef's students, I'd heard, and had risen to his  
position recently in court through talent and perseverance. The moment Emerald  
had met his eyes, when she first approved him, I'd sensed something. A change.  
Something strong. His eyes were so clear, so calm and assuring that she couldn't  
help but keep thoughts of him in her mind. Eyes of someone with a will stronger  
than the world.  
  
"Zagato-sama is so strong," she murmured. "Innova... I love him. Please,  
help me forget about him, so I can pray for Cephiro...."  
  
I nuzzled her hair, which seemed to give her some comfort. At least, until  
the page knocked at the door to her sanctum.  
  
She sat up quickly, straightening her dress. "Come in."  
  
The page bowed low. "Emerald-hime. Priest Zagato-sama to report to you."  
  
Emerald's eyes widened slightly, enough for me to know of her slight  
distress. When she answered, her voice was steady, as usual. "Thank-you. Please  
have him wait outside."  
  
The page bowed again, then left. Emerald turned to me almost immediately,  
the distress more plain on her face now that she was alone again. "Innova, please,  
will you go to him? Take his report for me. I cannot see him. And -" she paused,  
eyes pleading. "Stay with him for a while, go with him when he leaves the castle. I  
cannot be with him. I want to know that you can."  
  
I stood, bowed my head. ('As you wish, Emerald-hime.') Then I turned,  
padding outside, pushing open the door into her reception room.  
  
Priest Zagato looked up as I entered, expectantly, from where he was  
kneeling in front of the throne. If a faint shadow of disappointment crossed his  
face, he hid it quickly.  
  
('I am Seijyu Innova, Geika,') I sent openly. ('Emerald-hime wishes for me  
to take your report in her place.')  
  
Beside Zagato, the young wizard I recognised as his assistant got to her  
feet. "Zagato-sama! Report to a beast? She insults us!"  
  
Zagato stood as well, turning displeased eyes on the girl. "Alcyone. You  
insult Innova-san with your words. He is Himeko-sama's assistant, and at least  
your equal in magic, if not better. Remember that and show respect to him."  
  
Alcyone, whose wardrobe seemed to be as small as her temper, looked  
sorrowful at Zagato's chiding words. She looked at him with love, I realised,  
watching her. Or at least desire. It made me wonder what kind of a person, really,  
that this Priest was. For a moment I hoped that the two were romantically  
involved. Surely Emerald would give up thoughts for Zagato if she knew he was  
happily in love. But his next words proved my hope vain.  
  
"Go back to Guru Clef. I will report alone."  
  
Alcyone bowed her head, murmuring an apology to me, then left.  
  
I ascended from the throne platform to stand beside Zagato. ('My apologies  
for having to substitute for Emerald-hime.')  
  
"My apologies for the bad manners of Alcyone," he replied, giving me a  
smile. "Himeko-sama is busy with her prayer. I am happy to report to you on the  
state of the people of Cephiro."  
  
('Emerald-hime also expressed a wish for me to accompany you this day.')  
  
Zagato raised his eyebrows, then bowed slightly. "Then I will appease  
Himeko-sama's wishes."  
  
From his report, I gathered that Emerald's slight distraction was affecting  
Cephiro. Not enough to upset the people, but enough that I could notice. I assumed  
Zagato noticed as well, though he didn't say anything.  
  
Accompanying him outside the castle that afternoon, I began to see his  
charisma. As Emerald-hime's priest, he was charged with looking out for the  
people, helping Emerald with her Prayer by making sure their needs were met.  
And the people truly loved him, trusted him.  
  
~~~  
  
The next few weeks found me spending more and more time with Zagato, at  
Emerald's request. I found myself liking it, very much enjoying the Priest's  
company. He spoke with me as he spoke to other humans, regardless of the fact  
that I was a Seijyu. Like Emerald spoke to me. I looked forward to spending time  
with him, this man with the clear, calm eyes, with his powerful voice and strong  
will. Oh, how I wished Emerald could love him like I knew she wanted to, like any  
other woman would love a man.  
  
The princess, herself, was spending a great deal more time in seclusion with  
her prayer. And it filled me with a great deal of worry, for as time progressed,  
Cephiro began to fall into disrepair, monsters appearing more frequently in the  
land. Everyone in the palace noticed, and yet Emerald would tell no-one the  
source of her pain, simply hide herself away, Praying.  
  
Zagato finally chanced to ask me, walking through the palace gardens at  
twilight by my side. "Innova," he started, voice quite. "Has Himeko-sama told you  
why her Prayer has become distracted?"  
  
I looked down at the path in front of me, loyalties warring. If I told this  
man, whom I considered now my friend, I would betray Emerald's confidence. I  
didn't know of Zagato-sama's feelings towards Emerald. He always acted towards  
her with the utmost respect, too respectful to even call her anything but her title.  
Perhaps, if I told him, he could talk to her. In any case, I knew that if nothing  
changed, the unbalance in Cephiro would only get worse.  
  
I stopped by a stone garden bench, raising my eyes to Zagato. ('Geika...  
Emerald-hime has fallen in love.')  
  
He expression took on a hint of sadness, and he put one foot up on the  
bench, resting his arms on his knee. He was silent for a moment, gazing out  
towards the remnants of the day's sunshine, before finally turning to me. "In love.  
Who gets close enough to Himeko-sama that she is able to fall in love?  
Himeko-sama is a prisoner in her own castle, alone...."  
  
('You got close enough,') I murmured, not turning my eyes from his face as  
his eyes widened slightly. ('How could she hope not to fall in love with you,  
Geika? Such a strong person you are....')  
  
"... she loves me?"  
  
('Yes.')  
  
He lowered his eyes, the usual calm expression replaced by a little wonder,  
and a little sadness. "That's why she won't take my reports personally anymore,  
then," he murmured, then shook his head slightly, a long sigh escaping his lips.  
And, for the first time I'd ever heard him, he whispered her name.  
"Emerald-hime...."  
  
('... you love her, too, don't you?')  
  
He looked over a me, brushing a stray strand of his long, black hair out of  
his face. "It's selfish of me to think about loving her. She is the Pillar of Cephiro.  
She must care only for the country. Not for just one person. Am I the only one  
who sees something wrong in that, Innova? Himeko-sama should be free to love  
who she chooses, to live her life. Not to be a prisoner to Cephiro's welfare."  
  
('... I couldn't judge whether the Pillar system is right or wrong,') I answered  
him, carefully. ('But I do know that Emerald-hime should not be unhappy. And she  
has never been truly happy, for as long as I have known her.')  
  
Zagato nodded slightly. Then he stood, striding purposefully back towards  
the palace, robes swirling.  
  
I hurried to catch up with him. ('Geika? Where are you going?')  
  
"I'm going to see Himeko-sama."  
  
I thought about that. ('What are you going to say to her?')  
  
"I'm not sure, yet." He stopped, turning back to look at me. "Will you help  
me, Innova? Help me to get in to see her."  
  
I looked up at him, his clear, pleading purple eyes. I couldn't say no. ('As  
you wish, Geika.')  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
We walked into Emerald's reception room together, purposeful. The guards  
at the door did nothing to stop us. I was Emerald's assistant. Zagato pushed the  
door open, startling the page on duty. "We need to speak with Himeko-sama  
immediately," he told her.  
  
('It is a matter of utmost importance,') I added. ('And privacy. Please leave  
us with her.') I moved as I spoke, heading up the steps towards Emerald's throne,  
towards the door to her sanctum.  
  
The page paused, and I gave her what I hoped was an imposing look. "Of  
course, my lords," she half-stammered, leaving the reception room and closing the  
door behind her.  
  
Zagato watched her go, then looked up at me.  
  
('Emerald-hime awaits your words, Geika.')  
  
He nodded slightly, then followed me up the stairs, into the sanctum.  
  
Emerald looked up in surprise at the intrusion, eyes widening even more  
when she took in who we were. "Zagato-sama - "  
  
Zagato knelt in front of her dais. "My apologies, Himeko-sama, for  
disturbing you."  
  
Emerald looked over at me, a slight look of helplessness on her face, but I  
said nothing. After a moment, Zagato spoke again.  
  
"As Himeko-sama's priest, I try very hard to do my duties perfectly, to help  
Himeko-sama with her prayer. But there has been a question asked that I cannot  
answer. Please, Himeko-sama, I beg your advice in this matter."  
  
Emerald nodded slightly, turning back to him. "What question bothers you,  
Zagato-sama?"  
  
Zagato paused. "There is a woman," he said, finally. "A Pharle. She is very  
important in her village, where they rely very much on hunting and trapping.  
When she became a Pharle, to gain her powers, she cut off everything else in her  
life, swearing not to care or even think about anything other than the people and  
her weapons. If she was to break this, it would mean that all the weapons she had  
ever made would become weak, endangering the people who use them. Recently,  
she met a young man, who became her supplier of materials." He turned his eyes  
up towards hers at this, expression carefully guarded. "And she found herself  
having thoughts of this young man, despite everything she tried. And her weapons  
began to grow weak. She does not want to put the people in danger from weak  
weapons, but... she is lonely, Himeko-sama. What should she do?"  
  
Emerald was silent for a long time, looking down at him, into his clear,  
purple eyes. "The welfare of the people is more important than her selfish needs,"  
she said, quietly. "She should banish all thoughts of this young man from her  
mind, and try her hardest to build her weapons."  
  
"To be lonely, Himeko-sama?"  
  
She gave the barest nod. "Yes."  
  
Zagato looked down for a moment, sadness in his eyes despite his attempts  
to hide it. "Then what should the young man do, Himeko-sama? If he loves her,  
how can he forget about her, knowing of her loneliness?"  
  
Emerald trembled slightly. "Zagato-sama...."  
  
Zagato looked up at her again, then slowly reached a hand out, touching  
gentle fingers to the side of her face. "Emerald-hime," he whispered. "Aishteru."  
  
Emerald gave a sob, burying her face in her hands. Zagato was off his knees  
in an instant, kneeling by her on the dais, pulling her into his arms.  
"Emerald-hime. Please, don't cry. I don't want you to be unhappy."  
  
"I'll be unhappy either way," she whimpered. "I must pray for Cephiro. The  
land will fall into turmoil if I think of you."  
  
"Why should the Pillar have to be alone? Emerald-hime -"  
  
She pulled away from him suddenly, pulling herself together. "That is the  
way. The Pillar must live for Cephiro alone. Please leave now, Zagato-sama."  
  
Zagato opened his mouth, as if to say more, then closed it again. He bowed  
his head , standing, stepping off the dais. "Of course, Himeko-sama," he replied,  
the slightest hint of frustration in his voice. "My apologies for my outburst." He  
turned, heading for the door.  
  
I started to follow, but stopped as Emerald spoke again. "Innova. Stay here,  
please."  
  
I lowered my head, turning, sheepishly, and walking back to her. Behind  
me, the Zagato shut the door a little too firmly behind him.  
  
('Emerald-hime - ')  
  
"You told him, didn't you?"  
  
My tail tucked between my legs quite on instinct. ('I'm sorry,  
Emerald-hime... he asked me, I couldn't lie to him....')  
  
"Why not? For Cephiro - "  
  
('I couldn't lie,') I said again, trying vainly to explain myself. ('I.. couldn't.  
His eyes... I couldn't lie to him....') I paused. ('Emerald-hime, really loves you.')  
  
Emerald was silent for a long moment, then nodded slightly. "I know. I  
overheard him confess it to his younger brother. I've known for a long time." She  
laid back among the pillows on the dais, looking up at the ceiling, silent. I settled  
beside her, not sure of what else to do.  
  
"Innova," she said, finally. "Have you ever thought of being human?"  
  
I stared at her. ('Human? I'm a Seijyu.')  
  
"I know. But you're so much more intelligent than other Seijyu. More...  
human. Haven't you ever thought about what it would be like to be human?"  
  
I lowered my head. ('Have I ever thought about what it would be like to talk  
to people without them assuming that I'm a dumb animal? To be given respect? To  
be not laughed at? Yes. Many times.')  
  
"You're very strong, Innova," she told me. "You could be given human  
form, if you wished."  
  
('I would rather be a Seijyu and be able to serve you, Emerald-hime. They  
wouldn't let me near you if I was human')  
  
"But... if you were human, could you distract Zagato?"  
  
('Zagato-sama treats me as if I was human,') I told her, happy for that.  
('Human doesn't matter to him.')  
  
"Yes, but... if you were human, could you make him fall in love with you?"  
  
I looked at her for a long moment. ('Emerald-hime... you are aware of that  
fact that I'm a *male* Seijyu, aren't you?')  
  
"I know," she said. "But you're the only person I could ask, to try and make  
Zagato-sama happy. I want him to be happy. If it was with you, I wouldn't be  
jealous."  
  
('...I'm sorry, Emerald-hime. I won't do that.')  
  
She sighed. "I know. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."  
  
('It's all right, Emerald-hime.')  
  
  
~~~~  
To be cont.  
~zoi_no_miko@kuronue.zzn.com 


	2. Chp 2

  
Seijyu  
~Zoi no miko  
  
~Chp 2~  
  
Surprisingly, things seemed to get better after that, as if Emerald-hime was  
making more of an effort to pray for Cephiro. Maybe it was to try and assure  
Zagato that she was all right, that what she said was what she truly believed. But I  
didn't buy that. And I'm sure Zagato didn't, either. He spent the next while silent  
for most of his days, seeing next to no-one, speaking of nothing. Surprisingly, he  
did not send me from his presence, even when I offered to leave him. He asked me  
to stay with him, through long, silent hours, his eyes filled with thoughts and ideas  
as if he couldn't express them.  
  
Finally, he spoke to me, letting me glimpse again the mind between those  
warm, beautiful eyes. "Innova. I am going to take Emerald-hime away from the  
castle."  
  
I looked up at him, shocked. ('Geika - is that wise? Everyone in Cephiro  
will hunt for her....')  
  
"Which is why I intend to kidnap her." He let out a long sigh. "Innova, I  
want to put an end to it. I want the Pillar to be free. And I will free Emerald." He  
turned to face the room, leaning back against the window frame. "I believe in  
something." he said, finally. "I believe that I can make this happen, with the power  
of my will, if Emerald-hime wishes what I do. I believe that Cephiro doesn't need  
the Pillar to constantly pray for it, if the people care enough for Cephiro and the  
Pillar. The people can keep Cephiro safe."  
  
I went to reply, but was stopped by a voice beyond the archway into the  
next room.  
  
"Do you really think so, Onii-san?"  
  
Zagato looked up towards the source of the voice, the boy that walked into  
the room. "Lantis? I didn't know you were here."  
  
Lantis gave a slight smile. "Obviously. I'm sorry. I came to find you, but I  
thought you weren't here. I started to leave you a note, but then I heard you  
talking..." He shrugged, slightly guilty.  
  
Zagato gave a slight smile, reaching out and ruffling his brother's hair for  
the sole purpose of annoying him. "So you know my scheme, then. Do you think  
it's possible?"  
  
Lantis paused, looking out of the window and over the city, the green hills  
and forests beyond. "Yes. But it will mean great hardship for the people of  
Cephiro. If you fail, Zagato, and Cephiro is destroyed... can you accept that?"  
  
"If Cephiro is destroyed, I die with it, and the sadness ends. But  
Emerald-hime would not let Cephiro be destroyed. I know that. She loves it too  
much."  
  
Lantis nodded silently, thinking. "If Emerald was removed from the castle...  
the people would become very afraid. Their fear would create monsters here, with  
Emerald's will divided. You'd have to have a force, a council of people who are  
strong fighters who would be able to protect and calm the people. And the palace  
staff would most likely be trying to kill you as opposed to help you. Is there  
anyone you can ask?"  
  
Zagato paused. "Guru Clef will disown me. Alcyone will stay with me,  
though. She is loyal, even though she is stiff-necked. There are people in Cephiro  
who will work for me if I offer them enough of what they want. Or I could hire out  
from other countries. Whatever it takes." He moved past Lantis, robes trailing out  
behind him, and settled in a chair, resting his chin on one hand. "Will you help me,  
Lantis?"  
  
Lantis nodded almost immediately. "Of course. To keep Cephiro stable is  
too much for you to handle alone. You need a second in command, someone who  
can organise and command the forces you gather, be your eyes and ears -"  
  
"I need you to go to leave Cephiro."  
  
Lantis paused mid-sentence, eyes widening slightly. "You're kidding,  
right?"  
  
"No."  
  
Lantis watched his older brother carefully. "I know what you're trying to  
do. I won't stand for it. I won't be shipped off somewhere to stay safe. I'm staying  
here, I'm fighting with you."  
  
Zagato gave a long sigh. "Lantis..."  
  
"Don't 'Lantis' me. I'm not leaving."  
  
"Please. Listen to what I have to say. Then you can argue. All right?"  
Lantis paused, then nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Thank-you." Zagato sat back, folding his slender fingers on his lap,  
looking down at his hands. "I need you for several things. I need you to learn from  
the other countries, from Autozam, Chitza, Fahran. How they take care of the  
country and the people. Maybe recruit people to work for me, to help me. And,  
more importantly...." He looked up, forcing Lantis to meet his gaze. "If I fail, if I  
die, I want you to watch over Emerald. Because I want to know that she will be  
kept safe, no matter what. Please, Lantis. You don't know how much I love her.  
Please do this for me."  
  
Lantis was quiet for a long moment. "You need someone to work with you,  
though. Someone who knows your true intentions. Alcyone won't. She's in love  
with you. She won't work for you if she knows what you're working for. Who else  
is there who would side with you, who you know and trust enough to do it?"  
  
"Innova will do it."  
  
I froze. I... I would? He had that kind of faith, of trust... in me?  
  
Lantis' face was blank. "Who?"  
  
Zagato looked over at me, where I still stood, patiently, by the window.  
"Innova? Haven't you met my brother yet?"  
  
Lantis looked over as well, expression changing to one that was almost  
patronising. "Oh. Innova, is it? What a pretty name for you!"  
  
I took a step towards Zagato, trying very hard not to feel apprehensive. I  
was a Seijyu, not an animal, though very few people knew the difference.  
('Thank-you. Emerald-hime gave it to me when she called me into being. I have  
been her advisor and confidante ever since, and closest bodyguard.')  
  
Lantis's jaw dropped almost visibly. "I - of course..." he half-stammered.  
"My apologies...." He looked back at Zagato. "I... I'll leave Cephiro, Zagato-san,  
like you wish. I'll send as much help as I can, to help you. I'll leave tomorrow."  
  
Zagato stood, smiling, a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Thank-you."  
  
Lantis stood, hugging his brother despite the armour they both wore. "I  
believe in you, Zagato-san." He pulled back with a smile and left.  
  
Zagato's eyes followed him to the door, staying there long after it had shut.  
  
('Geika?') I finally chanced to ask.  
  
He turned back to me. "Yes?"  
  
('Did you mean what you said? About me being the one to help you?')  
  
Zagato sat down with a slight sigh. "I wish you could be, if you would be. I  
trust you, Innova. You're the only other person who knows everything. But... my  
own brother thought you little more than a pet. I'm afraid that people wouldn't  
listen to you."  
  
I gave a slight nod, then paused, Emerald's words coming back to me. ('I... I  
could be human.')  
  
Zagato's eyes widened slightly. "Human? That's possible?"  
  
('Emerald-hime said so. Because I am the strongest of Seijyu, I could have a  
permanent human form it I wanted. I don't know how, though....')  
  
"Really...." Zagato seemed rather interested, beckoning me forward. Then  
he reached out and touched the smooth, purple stone on my forehead that served as  
my life and power source, fingers cool and gentle. His eyes widened slightly.  
"How powerful are you, Innova?"  
  
('Enough to protect Emerald-hime. That is all I know.')  
  
He nodded slightly, absently, thinking. "I could turn you human," he told  
me, finally. "If you want me to."  
  
When Emerald-hime had offered, I hadn't had enough reasons to want to be  
human. Now I did. Being able to work for Zagato-sama, to organise the fight to  
make his wish come true.... ('I do! Please, Geika. I want to help you free  
Emerald-hime. I want to be human so that people will listen to me, and not scoff  
because I'm a Seijyu....')  
  
"How can anyone be so blind as to do that?" Zagato murmured, running a  
hand through my fur. He sighed, and shook his head slightly. "What will  
Emerald-hime think of this?"  
  
('When Emerald-hime sees me next, I will be fighting at your side.')  
  
Zagato gave a slight nod, a smile. "All right, Innova. Follow me. I'll grant  
your wish."  
  
Zagato's magic room was bare, carefully prepared and warded. I stood in  
the middle of the magic circle as he bade, looking up at him, trusting as he began  
to murmur the words of the spell.  
  
Gall, it hurt! Like my flesh was tearing apart and being forcibly moulded  
back together. A sound very much like a human cry reached my ears, tortured, and  
after a moment I realised it was mine, the sounds escaping my throat as if the pain  
could leave with it. It was so cold - frozen stone beneath my paws - hands now,  
and knees, body shaking, collapsing into a heap in the circle. Tinges of pain hung  
around me with the fading magic, muscles and bones aching, and the intense cold  
tearing through me.  
  
And then - warmth. Thick cloth being draped over my bare back, wrapped  
around my body as strong arms pulled me to sit up, cradling me against a bare,  
warm human chest. Zagato's robes, I suddenly realised, minus the armour.  
  
I turned my head to look up, forcing eyes to focus through pain, locking the  
gaze of familiar, clear purple eyes. "Geika -"  
  
"Shhh." He pulled the cloth more securely around me, then stood, holding  
my trembling human body as easily as if I weighed nothing. I was aware of a  
movement, teleportation, I thought, and walking down a long hallway. I was so  
tired... I let my head rest against Zagato's shoulder, eyes closed. Zagato laid me  
down carefully, making no attempt to regain his robe, pulling heavy quilts over  
me. Warm quilts. I opened my eyes, making an slight effort to sit up, only to be  
firmly pushed back down. "Zagato-sama -"  
  
Fingertips ran over the side of my face, warm, calming. "Rest, Innova."  
  
  
  
Waking again, the sun streaming through the windows in the bedroom I was  
in, it took me a panicked a moment for me to realise, to remember what had  
happened. I sat up finally, a little awkwardly, pushing my body up on thin, pale  
hairless arms. A Human body. I swung my legs off the bed and stood, finding it  
surprisingly easy to balance on two slender legs instead of four well-muscled ones.  
Taking a few steps forward, I caught sight of myself in a full length mirror  
mounted on the wall, and stared. It was so odd, so different to see this body,  
human hands and features that moved when I did, large golden eyes, white hair,  
and the ever-present purple life-stone on my forehead. Human....  
  
The door to the room pushed open, Zagato stopping at the doorway,  
startled, staring. I looked back, awkwardly folding my body to kneel respectfully  
in front of him.  
  
Zagato chuckled, kneeling in front of me. "I trust you slept well? I brought  
you some clothes. They might fit a little badly, but we can order ones to be made  
to fit you immediately.  
  
My eyes widened slightly. Of course - clothes! Being naked when you were  
human was a big deal, not to mention cold. I took them from him quickly, my face  
heating up in what must have been a blush, placing them on my lap. "I'm sorry -"  
  
Zagato chuckled again. "Don't worry about it. Do you need help getting  
dressed?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, thank-you, Geika."  
  
"All right. I've taken you to my castle. We're far in the sky of Cephiro,  
where very few people can reach us. Please meet me in the room at the end of the  
hallway when you're dressed," he told me, and left.  
  
The clothes he'd given me were a warm, thick deep blue material, and not  
hard to figure out how to dress in. I put them on and hurried down the hall to  
where Zagato waited, in a sombre coloured sitting room. The whole castle, I later  
realised, was very dark in its colour scheme... I often wondered why Zagato had  
created it as such, but never really came up with a suitable answer.  
  
The room he met me in was a large dining room, the end of the table  
farthest from me laid out with two place settings and a large breakfast. I wondered  
briefly who the other seat was for, until Zagato motioned for me to take it. I hadn't  
thought about eating - as a Seijyu, I didn't need food or really any kind of  
nourishment to live, simply magical energy. Sitting carefully and helping myself  
after Zagato began to eat, I took a bite of a large, fluffy pastry and realised what I'd  
missed. It was filled with a fluffy white cream-type filling that oozed out the sides  
when I bit into it, dripping down my chin and onto the plate. So new, so wondrous  
being human....  
  
I licked the filling off my fingers, looking up to where Zagato was watching  
me, a slight amused look still on his face. "Do you like it?"  
  
I nodded quickly, grateful. "Thank-you, Geika, for this body and the  
breakfast... and...." I held out my hands with a smile, then helped myself to some  
fruit.  
  
"Good," he murmured softly, leaning back in his chair and watching me eat.  
"Lantis has safely left the country. Tomorrow we liberate Emerald-hime. Will you  
be ready?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes."  
  
  
  
The plan was a simple enough one. I went into the city, near the castle gate,  
and made a disturbance. Zagato was convinced that I could take out the castle with  
my power if I wished, but, of course, that was not our object. Distracting most of  
the Palace guard was, so that Zagato could sneak in to kidnap the princess.  
  
It was odd, fighting against the princess's guards I'd known for so long, who  
fought with no knowledge or recognition of me. But it was for Zagato, so it wasn't  
hard for me to do.  
  
Using a wave of my power to knock out another wave of palace guards, I  
was about to advance to the next one when a familiar voice reached my ears.  
"Cresta!"  
  
I teleported out of the spot I was in instinctually, re-appearing several feet  
away and turning to meet my captor as the spell smashed into the wall behind  
where I had been standing. My eyes widened slightly. "Guru Clef-sama!"  
  
The sorcerer turned at my utterance of his name. "Who are you to attack  
Cephiro's castle? What do you want?" Around us, the circle of guards backed off,  
letting Clef talk to me.  
I smiled slightly. "Only to help a friend, Clef-sama. And if you care for  
Emerald-hime, you will help her, too."  
  
"Emerald-hime?! How do you know her? What do you want with her?"  
  
"Don't you recognise me, Clef-sama? I forgot, you never gave me a second  
look before. No-one did. You call yourself Emerald-hime's advisor? I am her  
closest advisor!"  
  
His eyes flicked to the stone on my forehead, then back to my eyes. "... A  
Seijyu? Innova??"  
  
"Bravo, Clef-sama. I warn you now, if you fight against us, you will be  
sorry you ever underestimated me." I took a step backwards, receiving the mental  
signal from Zagato to let me know he had Emerald-hime.  
  
"What are you fighting for?" Clef reached out towards me, as if he could  
catch me and make me stay. "Innova -"  
  
"Wait and see," I told him, and teleported back to the castle.  
  
Zagato and Emerald were in the center court of Zagato's castle, Emerald  
staring, wide-eyed, at the waterfalls that cascaded over the walls to crash in the  
pool below. She turned back to Zagato. "Zagato-sama... I don't know what to  
think...."  
  
"Then don't," he murmured, catching her, holding her to him. "Aishteru.  
Stay with me. Love me."  
  
"Aishteru wa," she whispered, holding him back, clinging to him like there  
was nothing in the world. She looked different, somehow... taller. Older.  
  
I took a step forward, catching Zagato's gaze. He gave me a slight smile,  
looking so utterly content....  
  
I smiled back, then turned and left. I had been a Seijyu, but I still knew  
about people in love... giving them time together was only fair. I could see  
Emerald-hime tomorrow. Still, leaving them, knowing that they were together and  
what they were probably doing left a curious empty feeling inside, something I  
hadn't felt before. Like... sadness, only different. I wanted to be there, to talk to  
Emerald-hime, to be with Zagato-sama. And I realised that there hadn't been a  
moment of my days that hadn't been spent with Emerald-hime or Zagato, ever....  
  
But it didn't matter. Not if they were happy, right? Trying to push the odd  
sadness away, I went back to the room I had slept in the night before, to try and  
rest, to read about magic. I didn't doubt that Clef and the people at the palace  
would try and get Emerald back. They wouldn't see things our way. And I needed  
to be able to organise the people, to try and keep Cephiro stable. There was much I  
needed to learn.  
  
  
  
Waking the next morning, I walked through the silent halls of Zagato's  
castle, not quite sure what to do. I wanted to see Emerald-hime... would they be  
awake? Would they want to be disturbed? I walked into the court and froze, seeing  
Emerald standing in the center, alone. She whirled as I entered, staring at me with  
wide eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
I dropped to one knee, immediately, almost sad that she didn't recognise  
me. "Emerald-hime... please forgive me. I fought against your guards so Zagato  
could kidnap you -"  
  
"...Innova?" She walked forwards, kneeling in front of me, lifting my face  
with one hand to look at her. It hadn't been my imagination - she was much older,  
adult, as opposed to the innocent girl I was used to seeing her as. "You're  
beautiful," she murmured, almost in awe.  
  
I felt my cheeks burn. "A- arigatou, Emerald-hime... Where is  
Zagato-sama?"  
  
She looked down, eyes mournful again. "I have to leave here, Innova."  
  
"Leave? Emerald-hime, why? Zagato loves you -"  
  
She gave a wistful sad smile. "I know. But... Cephiro cannot survive if I  
don't pray for it. I... I can't think of Zagato-sama, as much as I'd like to. Even my  
being here last night..." she flushed slightly at that, but continued, "Even in that,  
dozens of Monsters must have appeared in Cephiro...."  
  
"Why can't the people keep Cephiro stable? Everyone doing his own little  
piece. Why does it have to be you? Emerald-hime -"  
  
"Gomen," she whispered, standing, moving back to the center of the court.  
She was young again, now, even younger than before. A child, fragile, helpless.  
"Tell Zagato-sama for me, too... I'm sorry. Please, tell him to forget me...." her  
eyes were pleading, as spell energy formed around her.  
  
"Emerald-hime! Please, don't leave - "  
  
"Gomen," she whispered again, and disappeared inside the energy.  
  
"Emerald-hime!!" I cried.  
  
"Emerald?!" Zagato entered the court from behind me, half-dressed in pants  
and an open robe. Seeing the energy fading, his eyes widened. "Emerald-hime?!"  
  
I turned to face him. "Gomen nasei, Geika! I tried to stop her, but she said  
she had to leave, had to pray for Cephiro... she wanted me to tell you that she's  
sorry...."  
  
"Emerald...." All the control, all the self-assurance I was so used to seeing  
in him was gone. He caught me into his arms without warning, holding me tightly  
to him, burying his face in my hair. "Why... Emerald...."  
  
I held him back, awkwardly, not knowing what to do, to stop him from  
trembling. I'd never thought Emerald would choose to leave... never thought she  
would choose to reject Zagato-sama....  
  
He was so warm, so real. And even though I didn't want for him to be in  
pain, I selfishly enjoyed being able to hold him. My heart was pounding... why? A  
feeling that left me almost breathless, just as unplaceable as the strange sadness I'd  
felt when left alone last night. These new emotions, human emotions, I wasn't used  
to.... I closed my eyes and stroked Zagato's long, dark hair, not knowing what else  
to do.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
Cont...  
~ zoi_no_miko@kuronue.zzn.com  



	3. Chp 3

  
Seijyu  
~Zoi no miko  
  
~Chp 3~  
  
  
The day passed, uneventful after that. Zagato moped around the castle,  
more silent than before, a sadness in his eyes that I'd never seen before. To be  
rejected.... I followed him, silent as well, not sure how to help him. But I wanted  
to be there, to make sure I was there to do anything I could, anything he asked, I'd  
be there. He didn't say a word, though, or eat, or do anything but walk or sit  
silently, thinking. I finally left him when he went to bed, retiring to the room he'd  
first let me sleep in.  
  
  
  
Several hours later I awoke, hearing the clang of metal on metal. Darting  
out of bed, I ran down the hall to Zagato's room, not really thinking about anything  
at all other than the fact that he was in trouble. The only piece of human clothing I  
could stand to sleep in was the undergarments, so that's all I was wearing.  
Fortunately for me, the swordsman that was attacking Zagato had no protection  
against the magic spell I unleashed at him, blowing him back to smash against the  
stone wall.  
  
Zagato, also clad only in undergarments, who had managed to summon his  
sword, lowered it, shaking slightly. "I didn't have the wards up on the castle," he  
said, "I didn't think, I -"  
  
I pulled one of the ties from the drapes at the window, pulling the  
swordsman's hands and tying them behind his back. He wasn't dead.... as I  
finished, he managed to open his eyes, looking over his shoulder at me. "Who are  
you... beautiful Angel of Death, fighting for Zagato-chan...."  
  
"Do not insult him in such a manner!" I hauled him to his feet, pushing him  
to kneel at Zagato's feet. "Your prisoner, Geika, who rudely attacked you and  
interrupted your sleep."  
  
Zagato looked at him a long moment. "Stone, I think," he said. "So he can  
always remember what he's done, but never be able to do anything beyond see and  
remember forever." He gave a slight smile, extending his hand, and with a swirl of  
energy the stone statue of the swordsman had disappeared.  
  
I looked up at him. "It's really... forever?"  
  
Zagato gave a slight laugh. "Hardly. Stone spells are easy to reverse. But  
only for the one who set them. When this is all over - or when I am dead - he will  
be human again." He gave a long sigh, unsummoning his sword. "That caught me  
by surprise."  
  
"I know." I swallowed, watching him, the way the lamplight played on the  
smoothness of his skin, like a statue, a god.... I blinked, somewhat surprised as to  
where my thoughts kept leading. "Geika, if you will allow it, please let me sleep in  
this room," I motioned toward the alcove at the side of the room with the small day  
bed, "so that I can protect you, be your bodyguard."  
  
He looked up at me, eyes protesting, but stopped. "All right," he said,  
finally, with a slight smile. "I'd like to have you protect me, Innova."  
  
"Arigatou gosiamashita, Geika!" I bowed low, returning to my room to  
gather the small wardrobe Zagato-sama had acquired for me before we began the  
fight. There was room to store it under the daybed. This was nice, this was  
familiar, being able to protect someone. Like I had for Emerald-hime. Zagato had  
gone to bed again when I returned, and I settled in quickly, following him into  
sleep.  
  
  
  
~  
  
It became apparent after that, we were to be blamed for Emerald's  
disappearance. All over Cephiro, knights and magicians were gathering to come  
against us, or, rather, Zagato-sama. Cephiro itself, despite Emerald's conviction to  
keep it safe, was still falling into unrest, monsters fighting with the people, and we  
realised that with Emerald missing it would be next to impossible for us to attempt  
to rally the people to keep Cephiro safe. Zagato gathered his sparse followers  
together - his assistant, Alcyone, who still harboured her insane obsession with  
him. A young boy, Ascott, a powerful summoner who got on very badly with the  
members of his village because of his tendency to befriend the creatures he could  
summon. True to his word, Lantis recruited help for us as well, in the form of a  
beautiful illusionist from Faharen named Caladina. And several lesser sorcerers  
who had trained under Zagato, who were positioned in the main city and larger  
towns to help keep them safe, to protect them from monsters. They were told  
nothing of Zagato's true wish, only believing that they were hired to help protect  
the people of Cephiro against danger. But even with our best efforts to kill the  
monsters that attacked the people of Cephiro, it still began to be very torn apart,  
our forces making little more than a dent, barely protecting the people who sought  
to destroy Zagato-sama for what he had done.  
  
Zagato himself spent every moment of his time trying to develop a scry  
spell that would let him see into the water-prison Emerald had place herself in,  
desperate to contact her. As heartbroken as he had been when she first left, he  
began to take an odd kind of comfort in the state of Cephiro, in knowing that  
leaving had helped Emerald little in her quest to remove all thoughts of him from  
her mind. And his silence gave way to confidence, letting me help him, planning  
with me as well. The people began to respond to us, fighting against the monsters  
that attacked, caring for Cephiro. Maybe we could have done it. Maybe, if we had  
been able to talk to Emerald, she wouldn't have been so hasty in using her  
forbidden magic.  
  
  
  
I was reading a report from our operative in one of the south towns of  
Cephiro when It happened. I don't think there was a magic-user in all of Cephiro  
who could have possibly missed it, not felt Emerald's summoning spell. But only a  
few knew what had really happened, what it meant....  
  
I dropped my report at my feet and ran from the room I was in, through the  
halls of Zagato's castle. She couldn't have - she wouldn't -  
  
"Geika!" I almost wailed, darting into one of the darkened center courts of  
the castle, where Zagato worked on a writhing spell-form in front of him.  
"Emerald-hime - "  
  
He looked up, stilling the spell-energy under his fingers. "That spell - is she  
in danger? What happened?"  
  
"She was the one who cast the spell we felt," I told him. "She used her  
forbidden magic to summon the Magic Knights."  
  
Zagato stared at me, sorrow in his eyes. "The Legendary Magic Knights.  
She considers me that much of a threat to Cephiro's safety, that she'd summon  
them to fight me?"  
  
"No." I shook my head. "Geika.... That's not the purpose of the Magic  
Knights. Emerald-hime, the Pillar, has the power to summon girls from another  
world to become Magic Knights. But it's not to protect her. The Pillar can't get sick  
and die. No one in Cephiro can hurt her, and she can't kill herself, so she has that  
forbidden power...." I stopped, unable to continue.  
  
"...to call the knights to kill her." Zagato almost whispered.  
  
I lowered my eyes, trembling slightly. "Yes."  
  
He closed his eyes, a sudden hurt and pain crossing his face "What have I  
done? Emerald... How can she hate life so much as to want to - to..."  
  
He looked so hurt, so lost... oh, what I would have given to spare him that  
pain. "Zagato-sama...."  
  
He looked up again at me. "What can I do? What am I supposed to do now?  
If she kills herself, what do I have to live for? Innova - "  
  
"Talk to her." I murmured. "Make your spell work with the strength of your  
will, Geika."  
  
He looked at me for a long time, then down at the spell energy, barring all  
trace of emotion from his face, as always. Then, with a twist of his hand, the spell  
worked.  
  
I took a step back, respectfully, hiding in the shadows in the court.  
  
Emerald was alone in her water-prison, seated in a large white flower, silent  
and sad. She looked up in surprise as the spell formed, right at Zagato-sama.  
"Zagato! I'm sorry, I... I didn't have another option...."  
  
"You used the last of your magic to summon the Magic Knights. To kill  
yourself." Zagato's voice was curiously heavy, expressionless.  
  
"I had to!" Emerald replied. "I can hardly pray for Cephiro at all anymore!  
You've seen how twisted our world has become. How can I let Cephiro die? I have  
to pray for it's well being! But all I can think of is you...."  
  
"But how can you just kill yourself, Emerald?" The despair came now,  
disbelief. "How can you throw yourself out like so much trash, because you don't  
consider yourself useful anymore. You say you want to think about me. Do that  
now! What do I have if I don't have you? I love you, Emerald. I don't want you to  
die!"  
  
"I don't want to die," she whispered. "I want to be with you, to love only  
you. But I won't kill my people for that. I could never be happy with their deaths  
on my shoulders."  
  
"There has to be another way to - "  
  
"No." She shook her head slightly, tears in her eyes. "Please, Zagato. Find  
someone to love, don't mourn my death...."  
  
"All right," he said. "I won't mourn your death. Because you aren't going to  
die. Your Magic Knights will never finish their quest."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, Emerald. I will defeat them. Even with my bare hands. I'll  
kill them, if I have to. I will not allow you to kill yourself at their hands."  
  
Emerald was silent for a moment, making no attempt to hide the tears on  
her cheeks. "There's nothing I can say to make you change your mind, is there?"  
  
"I could possibly change my mind. But I cannot change my heart. I will  
stop this, I promise you. Gomen, Emerald." With those words, he cut the spell,  
turning to me. "Change of plans, Innova. The people will fend for themselves if  
they have to. Our first priority is to kill the Magic Knights. Are you still with me?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, Geika. Until the end, I promise."  
  
"Good. Then I will send Alcyone to kill the fledgling Magic Knights."  
  
  
  
All in all, the fight didn't go well for us. Alcyone turned out to be less  
competent in carrying out her assignment than she did in attempting to win  
Zagato's love. We should have sent someone more competent from the beginning,  
but she wanted so hard to please him... we mistook that desperate devotion for a  
will to win. Our mistake. Because of her numerous failures, the Magic Knights  
were able to claim the legendary mineral Escudo, one of the keys to reviving the  
Mashin needed for their quest. We banished Alcyone then, and sent our little  
summoner after them, who showed great promise. His first mission managed to  
bring about the death of Pharle Presia, though, unfortunately, not until after she  
had made the knights their weapons. Still, we were sure he would be successful.  
Zagato continued to try and reason with Emerald, but she would have nothing of  
it. They were both just as stubborn, I noted one day, both with their viewpoints so  
set they wouldn't even try to see things any other way than theirs. It made him so  
frustrated, the inability to succeed. He'd occasionally go fits of ranting, trying to  
express his frustrations to me. Or more often he'd into long periods of silent  
moodiness, not talking to anyone, which I thought was worse. I wanted to help him  
so badly, and I was the only one he even thought of talking to. But what could I  
do?  
  
  
  
Zagato bolted the door to his rooms, letting his armour, headpiece and outer  
robes fall to the floor. Ascott had failed again, and Zagato was getting beyond  
angry.... He all but collapsed into a chair, the cold air he kept around him when he  
was dealing with the minions gone. "The first Mashin. Ascott failed, and the first  
Mashin revived." He brought his fist down against the side of the chair. "And  
Emerald still prays for them! How can she pray for her death? How can she put  
Cephiro above her own life?"  
  
I moved behind him, moving his long hair off the back of his neck, then  
began to rub the tense muscles. "I'm sorry, Geika."  
  
"Sorry doesn't mean much when we're failing." He said, so loudly and  
obviously frustrated. I didn't know what to day to comfort him. He was so angry....  
"Emerald is trying to commit suicide. How can I let that happen? How can I not do  
everything in my power to stop it?"  
  
"I wish for Emerald's safety. I care for her, too, Geika. I would give my all  
for your wish."  
  
"How can you understand, though, Innova? I love her so much, more than  
life, more than anything. I know she loves me. Yet she wants to leave me, wants to  
save Cephiro. How can you possibly understand a love like that? You're a Seijyu!  
How can you even understand love at all?!"  
  
My hands froze on his shoulders, his words causing the most sudden,  
intense pain inside me. And suddenly everything I'd been feeling since I became  
human and even before that came to the surface, thoughts and feelings I barely  
knew how to express. "You're right. Seijyu can't feel emotions like humans," I  
answered, forcing my voice not to quiver. "We felt happiness, sadness, loyalty.  
Not jealousy or anger. Not love like you do for Emerald-hime." I took a deep  
breath. "And now I'm human, and I feel so much loyalty for a person that it hurts.  
So much that I'd die if it would make him happy, that a smile, a word of kindness  
from him makes me happier than I've ever been. And he wishes for another with  
all his heart, and he loves her more than anything... so much that he'd die if it  
would make her happy, if it would save her....."   
  
I took a step backwards, half-hugging myself, trembling now. "I'm just a  
Seijyu, and I don't understand it. It doesn't make sense, how I feel. My loyalty to  
him should match his to me, not exceed it. But my feelings don't change. Because  
I'm human now. And it hurts. But I won't change my loyalty, even though he cares  
nothing for me, because I - I -" I stopped, knowing now what tears felt like, wiping  
them from my cheeks with one hand, and trying vainly to stop them.  
  
Zagato said nothing, not moving, not even acknowledging what I'd said. He  
sat like that, silent, for several moments. Then he rose, walking past me and into  
his bedroom without so much as looking at me, shutting and locking the door  
behind him.  
  
That hurt worse than what he said. I took off my foreign, human clothes and  
curled under the cold blankets on my small bed against the wall, not caring to hide  
my tears anymore.   
  
In the next room, I could hear Zagato moving about, restlessly. Would he  
ever speak to me again? Surely, he'd never confide in me. I'm sure it was wrong of  
me to say all that I did, but I couldn't keep it inside me any longer, couldn't ignore  
these awful human feelings of longing for him, to be close to him, to hold him  
again.... But I should have. For his sake. And now I'd hurt him... gall, that thought  
was even more depressing than the last. Shivering, I lay on my cot and listened to  
him in misery until I finally managed to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
I'm not sure how long it was before I awoke again, but it was completely  
dark, and I'd finally managed to get warm. Around me, the air was silent, but I  
could sense someone's presence.  
  
I sat half up, human eyes straining in the darkness. "Geika?" I whispered.  
  
"Innova. It's Zagato. Not 'Geika'." He must have been able to see better than  
I could, for his hand touched the side of my face in the darkness, warm and gentle.  
  
I shivered, but not with cold this time. "Zagato-sama -"  
  
"Shhh." And then there were lips, against my forehead, soft kisses on my  
eyelids.  
  
I jerked backwards, not knowing really what was happening, let alone what  
to do about it. A sharp breath escaped my lips, unbidden. "Don't - "  
  
He sat down on the cot beside me, strong arms encircling me, his face  
pressed into my hair. "How could you do it?" he whispered, finally. "How could  
you be so loyal, to both Emerald-hime and me, when I love her so much?"  
  
"How could I not?" I whispered back, one cheek pressed against his  
smooth, bare shoulder. "You're everything to me, Zagato-sama. How you feel  
doesn't matter. I will do my best for you no matter what."  
  
"Innova." He bent his head slightly, lips caressing my forehead, moving  
over the side of my face.  
  
My breath caught, freezing in a trembling body. "Zagato-sama - "  
  
"Shh," he said again, then claimed my lips.  
  
My body's reaction to his kiss was so intense I was almost afraid, but  
couldn't stop myself from holding him back, from trying to kiss as I'd seen others  
do. But it wasn't - it couldn't be right, or real.... I pulled my head back, a slight  
whimper escaping my throat. "Zagato-sama. Please, go back to bed. It doesn't  
matter," I told him, trying very much to sound like I meant it.  
  
"It doesn't matter that I want to love you?" he murmured, breath warm on  
my ear. "Innova..."  
  
"You want to love Emerald-hime."  
  
"And Emerald-hime wants me to love you."  
  
I shook my head slightly. "No, she doesn't. She wants you to be happy, like  
I do. But she loves you, Zagato-sama."  
  
"Like you do," he whispered.  
  
I swallowed, trying very hard to keep my words and body from revealing  
my heart. "What I feel doesn't matter. I told you I'd give my all for your wish, and  
I won't break that promise, no matter what."  
  
"Even if I ask you to let me make love to you?"  
  
He sounded so real in the darkness, so sincere. There was emotion in his  
words, a caring I hadn't heard in so long. Not directed at me, at least. Only  
Emerald. I gave a small sob despite myself. "Zagato-sama - "  
  
"Aren't we both lonely?" he whispered, pulling me closer, arms trembling  
slightly in the darkness.  
  
"Yes," I whimpered.  
  
"Innova," he whispered again, kissing me. I didn't pull back this time.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~  
Cont...  
~ zoi_no_miko@kuronue.zzn.com  



	4. Chp 4

  
Seijyu  
~Zoi no miko  
  
~Chp 4~  
  
Waking up the next morning, miraculously found him still beside me. I gave  
a start, sitting up, not quite believing. What had been done in the darkness... I was  
so sure it would fade in the light of day, leaving me alone....  
  
Zagato opened his eyes, lips curved upwards in a slight smile. "Something  
the matter, Innova?"  
  
I bit my lip. "Gomen, Geika - "  
  
He pulled me back down into his arms. "Don't call me that!" he said, almost  
fiercely. "I'm no more noble than you are... Innova... my Innova.... I don't want to  
be your Geika or anything like that... I just want to be Zagato, I want to be your  
friend. And don't apologise for last night. Never apologise for that."  
  
"All right," I whispered, letting myself snuggle against him. It was all so  
sudden, unexpected... I could hardly believe he was actually here....  
"Zagato-sama...."  
  
He gave a soft sigh, more relaxed than I'd seen him since the whole ordeal  
started. Even that made it worth it, even if he never held me like this again. It was  
worth it. I closed my eyes, letting my mind drift. We could do it, stop the Magic  
Knights, save Emerald-hime....  
  
The Magic Knights - ! I sat up again. "Zagato-sama! We've overslept! The  
Magic Knights -"  
  
"I know," he said, giving an almost weary sigh. He sat as well, leaning  
forward and kissing me lightly. "Thank-you, Innova." Then, standing, he returned  
to his own room to dress.  
  
I dressed as well, suddenly self-conscious of how thin this human body  
was, how pale. Zagato was so strong, so well built. I was attaching my cloak to my  
shoulder guard when I felt strong arms slide around my waist, Zagato holding me  
from behind. My breath caught, and I let him pull me against him, shivering  
slightly as he kissed the tip of my ear. "Zagato-sama," I forced myself to say, "It  
would be best if we weren't too familiar in front of the others...."  
  
"Mmm." He kissed my hair, pulling away, putting on his armour and  
head-dress from where he'd deserted them the night before. "You're right." Giving  
me one last smile, he unlocked the door and left.  
  
  
  
Caladina and Ascott didn't look like they'd been in the center court for long  
when Zagato and I arrived. "Ascott," I started. "You let the Magic Knights revive  
the first Mashin. Zagato-sama is not please with this. However, I'm sure that you  
will be able to finish them off before they reach the second shrine in the sky.  
Summon your strongest monsters. Do your best for Zagato-sama."  
  
"Hai!" The little boy bowed to me and Zagato from atop the floating stone  
he rode on.  
  
"Good. Caldina-san, go with Ascott and back him up with your illusions if  
needs be. Once the Magic Knights are dead, we will pay you what's left of your  
fee."  
  
"Right." Turning, the scantily-clad pink-haired dancer disappeared with  
Ascott, the pair all too happy to do their tasks.  
  
I turned to Zagato, bowing again. "Do you think they can do it,  
Zagato-sama?"  
  
"I hope so," he replied.  
  
"Zagato-sama?"  
  
I turned back towards the center of the court as the soft voice called his  
name, seeing the illusion bubble that Emerald used to contact us manifest itself. I  
dropped to one knee, surprised. She'd never manifested before with me in the  
room. "Emerald-hime -"  
  
"Emerald." Zagato stepped closer to the bubble. "Please, give up. I don't  
want to kill your Magic Knights."  
  
Emerald looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Won't you give up now?  
You don't need me anymore, Zagato-sama."  
  
"Don't need you?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"You have Innova," she replied. "Won't you forget me? You don't need my  
love anymore."  
  
Zagato turned to me, hurt and disbelief in his eyes. "She really did put you  
up to this? Emerald told you to love me? To distract me from her? Everything you  
said - I believed you, I truly thought you were telling the truth -"  
  
"No! Geika, it wasn't a lie! Emerald-hime has nothing to do with how I feel  
for you -"  
  
Zagato, however, wasn't listening. He spun on his heel and strode out of the  
room without another word.  
  
I let my head drop, trying to quell the sudden hurt and pain inside me  
before it spilled over into tears. "Zagato-sama...."  
  
"Innova," the princess murmured. "I'm sorry."  
  
I looked up at her. "No, you're not. If you were sorry you'd stop this, you'd  
love him."  
  
Emerald looked pained. "Do you think I don't want to? Look at Cephiro!  
Our country is falling apart. Our people are suffering, dying! I won't kill them for  
my own selfish desires! For me to leave this life is the only way Cephiro will  
survive."  
  
"Why can't the people pray for Cephiro? Why does it have to be you?"  
  
"It is the calling of the Pillar," she said, and disappeared.  
  
I stared at the spot where she had been silently, not knowing what to do.  
Zagato - Zagato didn't believe me. He wouldn't want to see me.  
  
Discarding any other options, I set up a scry spell to watch the Magic  
Knights. I would make Zagato-sama's wish come true, no matter what.  
  
  
  
I didn't see a lot of Zagato-sama for the next few days. I spent them  
watching the knights, as Caladina and Ascott were won over by the girls charms  
and left our side. They were so young, the knights.... Innocent. But I couldn't think  
about that. Emerald was more important. Finally, I dared to go before Zagato,  
kneeling at his feet in what would have been a throne room.  
  
"Geika," I started, "Alcyone, Caldina, Ascott, they have all been defeated.  
Please, I beg your grace to let me go against the Magic Knights. I have discovered  
a weakness in them that will allow me to put an end to their quest."  
  
Zagato, who had been gazing rather intently at his half-empty wine glass  
moved his attention to me. His eyes, when I dared to look at them, were  
expressionless, which frightened me. "What weakness is this?"  
  
"Emerald-hime has a brother, Geika. She took his memory so that he  
wouldn't remember her, but he still fights for her freedom. He is very much in love  
with one of the Magic Knights, and she is fond of him as well -"  
  
"You plan to use him as bait."  
  
"With your permission, Geika."  
  
Zagato was silent for a long moment. I looked up, finally catching a hint of  
emotion - of sadness - in his eyes.  
  
"Please, Geika. In order for your wish to come true, please send me against  
the Magic Knights. For Emerald to be free - "  
  
Zagato set the wine glass down firmly on the arm of his chair, saying  
nothing, a slight anger in his eyes. I bit my lip. I'd been to forward... he was still  
angry at me.... "Please forgive me. I've said too much."  
  
Zagato stood, finally speaking. "You follow me, even though you know my  
true intentions...."  
  
I kept my head bowed. Of course I followed him. How could I not? What  
else did I have but Zagato-sama? "Of course."  
  
Finally, Zagato nodded. "Go, then. Do your best for Emerald-hime. I have  
faith you can do it, Innova. I will be watching."  
  
"Yes. Thank-you, Geika!" I said, standing. He had faith in me! I could do  
this. Putting my half-formed plan into motion, I teleported out of the castle to find  
Ferrio.  
  
  
  
Gall, it was so easy to trick them! They were so young, so trusting. Ferrio  
was so gallant, caring for the strange girl he'd found passed out in the rain. I had to  
be a girl, you see. It so much was less likely they would have trusted a man. And I  
couldn't have toyed with Ferrio if I appeared male - to make him blush, to awaken  
Fuu's jealousy and remind her of the strength of her feelings toward Ferrio. She  
kept silent like I had hoped, not saying anything, bravely going off with the other  
two to awaken the Mashin. Leaving the boy she loved with another woman who  
appeared to love him. Perfect.  
  
I probably could have attacked them there, killed them all. Zagato-sama had  
that faith in the strength of my magic. Maybe that was my failing, that I didn't.  
Or... maybe the innocence of the girls had got to me. I wanted to try and take them  
out of the game without killing them, first. They were so young, so happy... so  
naive. Maybe I should have warned them, told them what they were really fighting  
for. It wouldn't have mattered, though. They wouldn't have believed me.  
  
Capturing Ferrio was easy - I'd drugged him the night before, with a special  
herb lovingly added to his soup. He really did love the girl... I could see it in his  
eyes as I told him what I planned to do. It almost made me feel guilty. No helping  
it, though. I would try not to kill her, to kill those girls, but Emerald-hime was  
more important... Zagato-sama was more important than they were.  
  
They were so weak it astounded me, as I fought them in the wind-Mashin  
shrine in the sky. The glamorous blue water Knight, and the pretty little red fire  
Knight, wanting so much to save Cephiro. But they were inexperienced, though  
their will was strong. And the green wind Knight, the logical one, who loved this  
boy I had taken prisoner. I was forcing her now to think about the logical answer,  
as I presented her with her choices. Swear to give up on being a Magic Knight, or  
watch her beloved Ferrio die. Logically, the good of the country was better than  
the life of one boy. But her heart wouldn't tell her that. Even Emerald couldn't stop  
thinking about Zagato for the sake of the country. How do you choose, little  
Knight?  
  
Fuu tightened her grip on that magical sword, raising it high. I never forgot  
her words. "He wouldn't want me to save his life by surrendering to you. I cannot  
agree to such an evil bargain. I will not abandon my friends, who protected me  
with their lives as I talked with the Mashin. We will save Cephiro!"  
  
I stared at her, shocked for a moment. "Then what do you purpose to do,  
Magic Knight?"  
  
Fuu took a determined step forward. "I'll fight you myself, and save Ferrio,  
too!"  
  
I narrowed my eyes. Apparently, I'd have to kill them anyway. "Then  
prepare to die."  
  
Then, before I could act - that voice! That power, green light searing  
through me, unblockable... was this the power of a Mashin? I could hardly move,  
couldn't summon magic to fight back.... I raised my arms in front of my face in a  
futile attempt to shield my body from the power and light. They'd won, awakened  
the Mashin somehow, and now, I was going to die... to die before I could help  
Zagato-sama, when he was still displeased with me....  
  
And suddenly I was back at the Palace, energy fading around me,  
Zagato-sama in front of me. A spell of Transportation... he wasted that kind of  
energy on me? When I failed? "Geika!" I fell to my knees, as much from pain and  
exhaustion as respect, now. "Gomen nasei! I failed, the Mashin is revived, I failed  
you!"  
  
He dropped to his knees beside my trembling body. "Innova -"  
  
"Gomen nasei, Geika - I - "  
  
"Don't call me that!" he said, suddenly, pulling me into his arms, trembling  
as I was. "Innova - "  
  
"Gomen nasei!"  
  
"Shhh. Shhh." Hands on my hair, nestling my face against his neck, just  
above the armour. "It's all right. It wasn't your fault. Oh, Innova, Innova...."  
I closed my eyes. "Zagato-sama...."  
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured, lips resting against my hair. "I shouldn't have  
questioned your loyalty. It must have hurt you so...." He gathered me into his arms  
as he spoke, so gently, so carefully, as if I would break.  
  
"It's all right," I murmured, keeping my face buried in his neck as he stood,  
trembling. "Zagato-sama...." I whispered, closing my eyes, "I'm in love with you."  
  
"I know," he murmured, voice wavering slightly.  
  
After a few minutes, he set me down, every movement still so very gentle,  
and unfastened my shoulder guard. I opened my eyes, realising I was in Zagato's  
bedroom, on his bed. He had taken off his armour and head-dress now, as well,  
kneeling beside me, holding me securely against his body, head resting against his  
chest, warm, strong, but... trembling slightly.  
  
"Zagato-sama - "  
  
"The Mashin could have killed you," he whispered, stroking my hair, my  
back, his hands trembling now, too. "Innova, my Innova...."  
  
I looked up at him in surprise. He... he really did care for me....  
"Zagato-sama -"  
  
His eyes were so worried, and yet, so full of caring, riveted on my gaze, so  
intense it took my breath away for a moment. Those beautiful purple eyes...  
concerned for me? My breath caught, hardly daring to move, to speak.  
  
"Innova." His lips were so warm, kisses so intense I hardly dared breathe. It  
felt so good to be here with him, his lips against mine, my throat, my shoulders as  
he undid the top of my coat. And I dared to hold him back, run my hands over his  
strong, softly muscled back and sides. Before I hadn't really known if he cared for  
me, whether I was just a place-filler until he could have Emerald back. But now I  
began to believe him when he called me friend in reverent tones, made love to me,  
so gentle.... It was more than I'd ever hoped for, dreamed of from anyone, let alone  
him... but I'd only ever wanted love from him, I realised. Emerald was beautiful,  
kind, good... but she was almost a mother to me. And Zagato was so strong, so  
elegant... they would be beautiful together. And I wanted that, for both of them.  
Though I loved him so... I knew what was right, and that is what I would fight for.  
  
  
  
The next morning I left Zagato's side before he awoke, dressing in the next  
room and getting to work. He found me in the midst of creation, papers with  
spell-notes strewn on the table in front of me, a few discarded ones on the floor.  
"Zagato-sama!" I looked up, smiling. "Here is a way to defeat the Magic Knights.  
If we separate them we can get rid of them easier, especially the little fire knight  
who hasn't revived her Mashin yet. Even if we only succeed in killing one of them,  
they'll think they won't be able to fulfil their mission and become magic knights.  
See, if we create a monster like this, it will be hard for her to use her magic...." I  
paused, watching Zagato-sama, who had been silent.  
  
He glanced over the papers around me, with almost a weariness in his eyes,  
then looked at me. "Innova...."  
  
"We can beat them, ne, Zagato-sama? Once they're gone, we can free  
Emerald-hime from being the pillar. And you can be together... Zagato-sama...."  
  
"Why do you do this, Innova?" he asked softly. "If you love me...."  
  
I gave a smile. "You forget, Zagato-sama. I also love my mistress  
Emerald-hime. We save her first. The details come later. Will you help me with  
this spell?"  
  
He paused, then nodded. "Of course."  
  
He'd always been better at Magic than I was, and he organised the spell  
fragments I'd made in next to no-time. Creating the monster itself took a lot of  
magic energy, but nothing a good nights rest couldn't replenish. I tried to take most  
of the burden on myself - it was my spell, after all - only able to send the new  
monster on its task before collapsing onto the floor in the center court of the castle.  
  
Zagato turned, surprised, dropping to his knees beside me. "Innova - !"  
  
"I'm fine," I tried to re-assure him, letting him hold me against him. It was  
so much easier to hug without armour in the way....  
  
"Zagato-sama?!" Interrupting the calm silence, an incredulous voice could  
be heard from the hallway. Was she still here? I let out a long breath. I honestly  
hoped she would have given up and gone away before now....  
  
"Itoshii... Zagato-sama.... why are you...."  
  
Zagato stood, leaving me carefully on the floor, turning to face Alcyone. "I  
did not summon you here, Alcyone." Even without the huge armour, he was still  
so commandeering, so powerful....  
  
"Why were you holding him, Zagato-sama? What - " Alcyone voice was  
pitched somewhere between confused and hurt.   
  
"I care for him." Zagato said plainly, glancing back at me.  
  
"That's disgusting!" She blurted. "He's an animal!"  
I winced against her harsh words, the painful reminder. I wasn't human....  
  
Zagato looked over sharply, rage in his eyes and voice. "Take care to watch  
your words, ungrateful woman! I've shown you mercy and you've been nothing but  
useless, and rude and assuming on top of that. You do not speak of Innova in that  
way."  
"Are you so blind, Zagato-sama? You changed when you met him! He's  
been using you through this whole escapade, he wants to kill Emerald and take  
over Cephiro -"  
  
I had closed my eyes against her words, trembling, trying so hard not to cry.  
What had I done to deserve her scorn? At the sharp, sudden crack that cut off her  
words, I opened my eyes, seeing Zagato-sama pull his hand back, and Alcyone lift  
hers to touch a reddening cheek.  
  
"Zagato-sama - itoshii - "  
  
"I am not your beloved. I am your superior, Alcyone, and I do not give you  
permission to be so familiar with me." he said, coldly angry. "I hold no  
reservations against hitting women who are rude and untruthful to my face. Leave  
my presence. I will not be merciful next time I see you."  
  
She gave a slight whimper, darting away down the hallway.  
  
Zagato gave a long sigh, shoulders suddenly sagging. "I apologise for her  
words, Innova. They aren't true."  
"Thank-you, Zagato-sama," I murmured, looking down at the cold stone  
floor. Alcyone was right... I didn't belong in this body, with Zagato-sama....  
  
Zagato was silent for a long moment. "Do you honestly think we'll win,  
Innova?" he asked, finally. "As strong as our wish is for Emerald to live... she  
wants her knights to win so badly.... the one with the strongest will in Cephiro...."  
  
I looked up at him, swallowing again, as if it would quell my fears. "Geika,  
there is another option. Let me go against the Magic Knights again."  
  
Zagato shook his head. "No. I will not put you in that kind of danger again."  
  
"You don't have to. Give me my Seijyu from back. They won't be able to  
touch me."  
  
Zagato took a step towards me, his words taking on an air of formality.  
"No. Absolutely not."  
  
"Why? I want to be useful to help you fulfil your dream! Please, Geika - "  
  
"Don't call me that!" He crossed the stone floor, kneeling in front of me.  
"Don't worship me! I don't deserve that!"  
  
"Zagato-sama - "  
  
"The Human Transformation is a one time only thing, Innova. If I give you  
your true form back, I can't make you human again."  
  
I looked down at the floor for a moment, silent. "That's all right, then. With  
Alcyone gone, we're the only ones left, and she never respected me anyway. So  
you don't need me human anymore."  
  
"Don't say that." Zagato closed his eyes briefly. "Don't ever say that. I need  
you, Innova. Always."  
  
"Even if it means Emeralds death?" I asked, voice quivering despite my  
efforts to stay calm, to try not to let these human emotions plague me. "If the  
monster fails today... this could be the only option we have left."  
  
"There's always another option. I'll fight them myself if I have to. I'm not  
turning you back." He stopped, giving a long, almost pained sigh. "Forgive me. I'm  
being selfish. I couldn't live with having you with me as a Seijyu... not being able  
to be close to you...." He lifted a hand, smoothing a caress down one side of my  
face. "Innova, you're all I have left. If I fail, I'll never be able to get Emerald back.  
I won't loose you like I lost her."  
  
I closed my eyes at the gentle caress, thinking, troubled. His will should be  
focused on her, willing to pledge all for Emerald, care for nothing but her.... "How  
will we defeat the knights, then?"  
  
Zagato thought for a long moment. "Lafarga will do it. The strongest man in  
Cephiro."  
  
I opened my eyes, raising one eyebrow. "Isn't he loyal to Emerald-hime,  
one of her bodyguards? One of the ones you turned to stone when they came  
against you when you first kidnapped Emerald-hime?"  
  
Zagato gave a slight smile. "Anything can be undone."  
  
  
~~~~  
Cont...  
~ zoi_no_miko@kuronue.zzn.com  



	5. Chp 5 - End

  
Seijyu  
~Zoi no miko  
  
~Chp 5~  
  
  
  
  
Lafarga failed.  
  
Something - somehow - the flame of the little fire-knight's sword had  
broken Zagato's spell.... it didn't matter, now, anyway.  
  
Zagato and I watched silently through the scry spell until Zagato dissolved  
it with a wave of his hand. I turned away silently, forcing myself to cling to the  
strength and resolve I'd felt earlier. "I'm ready, Zagato-sama."  
  
Zagato turned, catching my shoulders quickly, pulling me to look at him.  
"...ready?" he echoed, such a look of loss, of hopelessness on his face.  
  
"Send me now," I replied, forcibly steadying my voice. "They're weak, they  
won't expect it. I'll kill them. For Emerald-hime."  
  
Soft hands caressed my hair, and I closed my eyes. "Please," I begged  
weakly, voice catching, sagging against him as he pulled me against him. Lips  
found my forehead, kisses a little desperate. "Zagato-sama...."  
  
"Not yet," he whispered. "Just a little... just a little more time. Give me a  
little more... Innova...."  
  
"They - " I tried again, but stopped. How could I say no? He had such a  
longing, such a desperate pain in his eyes. And my own heart hurt so much.... I  
buried my face in his neck, holding back tightly. "Tomorrow," I whispered.  
  
"Tomorrow," he echoed, kissing my hair.  
  
  
  
He always looked so untroubled when he was asleep. I leaned on one  
elbow, eyes tracing the outline of his body, his bare chest as it rose and fell. My  
beautiful Zagato-sama. I reached out with gentle fingers and smoothed a stray  
strand of that silken black hair away from his lips, careful not to wake him.  
  
I wanted, so badly, to tell him to forget everything... to stay with him, to  
forget fighting. For a few moments I'd even forgotten that this would be my last  
night with him, the last opportunity to hold him, kiss him.... But I knew I had to do  
it. My very presence here, human.... I was so afraid that I'd all ready done  
irreparable damage. Zagato-sama needed all of his will focused on Emerald, like  
she needed all of hers focused on Cephiro. Now the plan, our dreams were  
crumbling around us.... like Cephiro was....  
  
I shouldn't have ever asked to become human. I shouldn't. As a Seiyju...  
maybe I would have even killed those magic knights by now. And Zagato-sama  
would never have... have....  
  
There were tears on my face. I dropped to lie on my side on the bed, curled  
in on myself. I had no right to what he'd given me, the affection we'd shared, but...  
oh! I wouldn't trade the world for it. Even for one kiss, I'd go through this all, I'd  
do it again. For Zagato-sama.  
  
If I asked, he'd stop. I was the lord now, binding him by whatever emotions  
I'd managed to take hold of. He'd let Emerald-hime die if I asked him to.  
  
I wrapped my arms around my shoulders, trying vainly to keep myself from  
shaking. I couldn't do it. And I couldn't live in happiness if she was dead.  
  
I couldn't let Emerald die.  
  
But... Zagato-sama.....  
  
"...Innova?" I must have woken him. Strong arms wrap around me, pulling  
me close, stroking my back. "Shhh, shh... koishii.... don't cry...."  
  
I bit down on my bottom lip, as if will alone could stop the tears.  
"Zagato-sama - !"  
  
A trembling breath. "Lets not fight anymore," he whispered, tangling one  
hand in my hair, holding tighter. "Ne, Innova? Lets just stay like this. I don't want  
you to fight tomorrow. I'm staying with you. So don't cry, all right? We don't have  
to fight anymore."  
  
Finally managing to quell my tears, I nodded against his chest. "All right."  
  
  
  
  
  
I left his side before he awoke, dressing silently in the morning light. He'd  
almost convinced me to stay. I couldn't take that chance again. I stood, just for a  
moment, at the side of the bed, looking down at him again. My beautiful  
Zagato-sama....  
  
No... he was never mine.  
  
  
  
The spell triggers weren't to hard to set up. I'd felt what Zagato did the first  
time, I was sure I could undo it. I was in the great hall, about to unleash it when he  
walked in.  
  
I froze, watching him silently. He looked so... sad....  
  
"No good-bye?" he said, softly.  
  
"Not good-bye, Zagato-sama," I replied. "You make it sound like forever.  
I'll be back."  
  
"I didn't mean that," he replied softly.  
  
"... I know."  
  
We stood, just watching each other for several moments before he stepped  
forwards, pulling me into his arms again. "I thought you said we didn't have to  
fight anymore," he murmured into my hair.  
  
"You said that," I replied, holding tightly to the resolve I felt.  
Emerald-hime.... "You forget, Zagato-sama. I am Emerald-hime's confidante." I  
pulled myself from his arms at that, managing a small, weak smile. "I'm not about  
to let her die. Your will may have failed, but mine hasn't. I will kill the fledgling  
Magic Knights. For Emerald. For your wish."  
  
"A wish that goes against everything Cephiro stands for...."  
  
I shook my head. "That's not true. Cephiro is a world of will. There's no  
reason why... if you focus all your will... that your dream can't come true. Your  
dream means everything to me. We have to win." I raised a hand to touch his face.  
"Ganberu, Zagato-sama.... please.... let me do this. For Emerald-hime. For you."  
  
"All right," he replied softly, stepping back. Then he raised one hand and  
undid the transformation himself.  
  
It didn't hurt as much as it had the first time. I re-adjusted to my original  
form within minutes, turning back to look at Zagato one last time before leaving to  
fight.  
  
('Ganberu wa, Zagato-sama.')  
  
  
  
They were surprised. I was determined. ('Girls from another world... I will  
not allow you to go any further.')  
  
They couldn't touch me, couldn't penetrate the lightning's that arched  
through my body. Blow after blow they fell back... hurt... weak... until only one  
was left standing. The little fire night....  
  
('You have fought very well. I praise you. But this is the end.') I fuelled my  
lightning's as she charged, and sent arching towards her. Then....  
  
A - a sword! Masaka! Piercing... the fire knight... breaking the gem on my  
forehead....  
  
The pain... stabbing, blinding pain, my energies draining away... and the  
knowledge... I'd lost.... I'd failed them.... failed.... I couldn't! I clung desperately to  
the pain, to the world around me. I had to.... to defeat.... them.... ('Zagato-sama....  
geika.....')  
  
  
  
And I saw them, suddenly, in the palace, Emerald and Zagato. Emerald was  
in tears... my dear, sweet princess, always so lonely, clutching in her hand the  
magical orb that matched the ones she had given to her brother.  
  
"Zagato, please! Call him back, stop this! Please, Zagato!"  
  
Zagato, face calm as always, lowered his head. "I cannot."  
  
Emerald gave a sob, voice desperate. "Please, Zagato! If you care for  
anything, if you care for me at all, call him back.... Zagato!"  
  
Zagato turned his back on her words, a pain and sadness in his eyes I'd  
never seen. "Emerald...."  
  
"Please, Zagato! I don't want Innova to die!"  
"And you think I do?!" He whirled back around to face her, eyes flashing.  
Angry. At Emerald.... I'd thought it impossible, and yet....  
  
"He loves us!" Zagato told her. "He wants your life, he wants a Cephiro  
where the Pillar is free. A Cephiro without that is not worth existing. He will  
succeed where the others failed. He will kill your Magic Knights."  
  
Emerald had her eyes closed, trembling, tears on her cheek. She hugged the  
orb to her heart. "He won't."  
  
"They aren't strong enough to beat him, Emerald-hime. Even with the  
Mashin, they can't defeat him in this form."  
  
Emerald lowered her head. "I've told them how to beat him."  
  
Zagato stared at her, disbelief mixing with anger on his face. "You.... you'd  
kill him?"  
  
"I told them how...."  
  
"You'd take his life? He's been nothing but faithful to you, Emerald! He is  
more loyal and more pure, more wonderful than anything - and you'd kill him?  
How could you?! How could you even think about it, sacrificing him for the lives  
of those Magic Knights!?"  
  
"How is it different from what you're doing? You want to sacrifice Cephiro  
for my life! Hundreds of people, people you know and used to love. How can you  
say what I'm doing is wrong?"  
  
Zagato closed his eyes, eyes that betrayed his emotions in that stone mask,  
eyes a mass of indecision and hurt. "All right," he said, finally. "Call them off. I'll  
call Innova back. Please, make your knights stop."  
  
Emerald smiled up at him, for the first time in forever, and raised the orb to  
her mouth.  
  
But then, of course, it was impossible to stop. She dropped the orb, closing  
her eyes, crying. "Innova!"  
  
And my dear Zagato turned his back on his princess, so that she could not  
see the lone tear that escaped his perfect control. "Innova."  
  
  
  
I let go, closed my eyes on Cephiro. I'd failed him, through everything I  
done, failed both of them, the only two people I'd ever loved. As hard as I'd tried, I  
hadn't been good enough. 'gomen nasei, Zagato-sama... aishteru. Ganberu. Make  
your wish come true....'  
  
Somehow, though, all I saw was darkness....  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
~Epilouge~  
  
In another time, a cherub comes to earth, searching desperately for an  
Angel who he loves most desperately, to save her from exhile....  
  
In a vulnerable state, he is attacked by crows, and saved by a regal,  
dark-haired man.... offering a wish in return for his kindness. When the man  
cannot think of anything, the Cherub vows to stay with him until he can grant his  
wish....  
  
The one with whom his string is tied....  
  
~Fin~  
  
zoi_no_miko@kuronue.zzn.com  
  
  
  
  
  
~Cont. in Epilogue  
zoi_no_miko@kuronue.zzn.com  



End file.
